In the past, there has been known a fuel injection valve which includes a valve seat that has a valve seat portion with a conical space defined therein and tapered toward an injection hole, and a needle that has a valve portion in abutment against the valve seat portion, wherein fuel injected from the above-mentioned injection hole is adjusted by opening and closing a gap between the above-mentioned valve portion and the above-mentioned valve seat portion (see, for example, a first patent document).
In particular, there has been known one that has a valve portion formed into a semi-spherical shape.
[First Patent Document]
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-1 07826